


Ice cold smoothie kisses

by Shimmering_Moonglow



Category: Dadaroma
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 05:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11890761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shimmering_Moonglow/pseuds/Shimmering_Moonglow
Summary: Taking a break from hard work and band activities usually calls for smoothies.





	Ice cold smoothie kisses

"Let me have some."

"No."

"Pleeeeeeeease Tomo-chan."

"No." Tomo's eyes were deadpan, his tone monotonous.

He was fully serious.

Takashi giggled, taking a sip of his very berry smoothie.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding."

Tomo sighed, a soft smile tugging at his lips. His eyes caught Takashi's, the smile exploding like a firework, bright and beautiful. It was a different, unique sight, the opposite of his usual broody ikemen look. It was genuine, hiding nothing of his feelings.

"What? Takashi, you're staring at me." He looked down at his drink, a pineapple charcoal thing, if he remembered correctly. He was slightly hungover, and it was supposed to help with that. It also matched his aesthetic. That was a bonus.

"I'm just happy Tomo-chan."

"Is that," He nodded towards the bright pink drink sitting on the table, "really that nice?"

He ignored that remark.

"I'm glad we took a break today and did this. I've had a lot of fun."

Tomo agreed. They'd been busy with band activities recently, so stopping, even if for a hectic shopping date, was nice, and well-deserved.

"Agreed."

A few awkward moments passed, both stopping to check their phones. Takashi stopped, looking straight at him and saying,

"You should talk more. And smile more. The fans would like it."

"But would _you_ like it?"

Tomo honestly didn't care about the fans in that moment. He loved each and every one of them, but they just weren't important to him. Takashi, on the other hand, he was.

Takashi almost spat his drink out at the question. He looked up at his phone, ignoring the rest of his twitter notifications.

"E-Eh...? T-Tomo-chan, you know I like it. You know I think that you're cute all the time, but especially when you smile."

"Y-yeah, w-well... you're cuter Takashi-chan." He muttered, barely audible. A light blush softly dusted his cheeks and he took a slightly too large gulp of his drink.

"Hmmmm? What was that? Tomo-chan, you have to speak louder." His tone was teasing, it was obvious he knew exactly what had been said.

Tomo sighed, the third time since they'd sat down, and shifted his posture slightly. He leaned in, his slightly chapped lips pressing against his boyfriend's smooth ones. Takashi leaned forward instinctively.

A short while passed and he pulled away, blushing. It was rare for the taller of the pair to initiate kisses, and it almost always caught him off guard.

Takashi smiled, the blush fading away. Every moment with Tomo was precious to him, but these rare moments of genuineness were like diamonds. They forever reminded him of his true, honest love.

**Author's Note:**

> Literally wrote this in like two hours to procrasinate on an actual fanfic I'm going to start. I'll probably do a couple more, but that other one will come soon, maybe.


End file.
